custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karox
Karox was a female Makuta and the only Makuta in existence who could bear the Kanohi Ignika. History Karox was origionally the Makuta of the western part of the Northern Continent. She was friends with Makuta Noraxa. She was one of the Makuta who participated in the Battle of Mahri and battled Katon. She did not have a big part in the battle and managed to escape before the ship sunk. When she heard Noraxa, who had also been on the ship Miserix's convocation Karox sided with Teridax and was furious when she heard Norax had been killed for siding with Miserix. She managed to reclaim Noraxa's Kanohi mask and kept it with her. She begun to plot against the Brotherhood, and, with the help of Makuta Ison, managed to secretly form the Sisterhood of Makuta. She recruited Tridax. While Tridax summoned the Toa Nuva to Voya Nui early and killed the to sabotage the plan. Hagah-Nui Karox was summoned to Hagah-Nui, where she was ordered to sink the island as it had been formed as a result of the Great Cataclysm. She was attacked by Matoro and Tollubo and was knocked unconscious when Tollubo struck her from behind. Makuta Blazrox, who was also on Hagah Nui, teleported her away when the island sunk. Karda-Nui Karox was forced to journey to Karda-Nui to invade the Universe Core, only, the Toa Noma, Matoro and Duco appeared to battle them. She managed to defeat Toa Alum and leave him to be killed by Rotam and later forced Saran, Gamel and Faroka into the sisterhood. Ignika When she confronted Ralah, Watak and Tollubo (Who had the Ignika) she managed to retreave the Ignika and absorb Ralah, claiming his Nynrah Ghost blaster, legs, extra arms and claw. However, he had been holding the Ignika when he was absorbed. The Mask attached itself to her face and made her it's new guardian. She used Watak's spirit to bring Noraxa back to life, using her Kanohi. She then told Blazrox and Tolubo that she had betrayed the Brotherhood and was forming the Sisterhood of Makuta. Blazroz then attacked her, managing to shatter her armor and allowing Tollubo to escape. Noraxa managed to kill Blazrox but Karox did not have a body. She was forced into Watak's corpse and flew to Karda-Nui. On Karda-Nui, Rotam was leading a massive Rahkshi attack on the village. She was attacked by Nikron, who did not know she was actually Karox. Her body was again stattered. She managed to find Saran's dead body underground and inhabited it to track down Tollubo to a cave where he was hiding the Ignika. He stood against her and put the mask on. The Ignika tapped into his head, allowing him to use it. He used Karox's life force to bring Saran back to life, replacing Karox's antidermis with Saran's spirit, killing Karox in the process. Powers and Tools *Karox's Kanohi remains to be named but it is known to be a Mask of Anger. It allowed her to turn multiple targets against each other or betray their kind to serve her. *She weilded an Atomic Sabre, which allowed her to fire blasts which dismantled the atomic structure of whoever it struck, reducing a target to atoms. *She later gained a second pair of arms, a claw and a Nynrah Ghost blaster upon absorbing Ralah. *Her torso was a specially modified form of the Tridax Pod, which opened up to allow her to launch an even more powerful shadow hand, allowing her to absorb a being faster and gain their powers easier. Trivia *In the main Bionicle Universe, Karox sided with Miserix and was hunted down and killed by Icarax. Category:Makuta